thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars
Mars, also known as Mars the Illusionist, is one of the Seven, and the Vanguard of Flos. Appearance Illusionary Form: With the help of her magical items, Mars is capable of casting an illusion over her body, resulting in a drastic change of appearance. She has long, bouncing red curls of hair, very big breasts, a slender frame and unscarred skin. She carries a massive round shield, which is strapped to her back, and a sword at her hip.Chapter 2.22 K True Appearance: Without making use of her "trinkets", she has a shorter, thicker figure and flat chest, with pale skin, a face that is a bit plain with a few faint freckles, a nose that was a bit snubbed and brown hair. Moreover, she wears an armor that is grey, with a visor helmet on her head.Chapter 4.05 K Personality Background Mars would be at the head of every charge, and crush the opposing army’s champion before each battle.Chapter 4.04 K Chronology Powers and Abilities Mars can't do any magic, although possesses numerous magical items. She is a pure warrior, and an oustanding one at that. However, while it is true that she excels in combat, she is lacking in many other areas, making her rather inflexible. As a result, she is often employed only at specific times.Chapter 4.04 K Classes/Levels: *Vanguard Lv. 66 Skills: * Slash * Strike * Grand Slash Equipment * Massive Round Shield * Sword curved like a scimitar but double-edged and glows purple in the light. * Several Magical Items * Bag of Holding * Ring that can change her appearance by twisting it. Trivia * She is presumed to hold the second-highest level on Chandrar. * According to Trey, Mars illusionary form looks exactly like a supermodel altered in photo shop or out of an anime or video game, which is to say, stylized, unrealistic perfection of the female form…according to males. * Her pale skin is from a lack of sunlight. Gallery Mars by CarolinaCM.jpg|Mars by CarolinaCM Mars by DemonicCriminal.jpg| Mars fighting the Geomancer by DemonicCriminal Quotes * (To Gazi) “It’s good to see you again, Gazi. A pity you didn’t come earlier; I would have dearly loved to see our lord’s face had we walked in together.” * (To the Twins) “You two are the ones who woke my liege lord, aren’t you? I owe you a huge debt, Trey and Teres, was it?” * (To Gazi) “An Innkeeper? A girl below Level 20? She struck you?” * (To Trey) “Here’s to not being able to ride a damn horse as fast as those two! And not being able to fight on horseback at all!” * (To Flos) “I disobeyed your orders, my King. I wouldn’t have come, but I received a message from a certain son of a certain vassal you might know.” * (To her Soldiers) “I hear it. Looks like they’re trying to make music. Keep calm, girls and boys. Nobody scare them or they’ll stretch their shiny silk backsides.” * (To Nerrhavia’s troops) “Remember that, you arrogant silk handkerchiefs.” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Chandrar Category:Reim Category:Seven Category:Vanguards